


Can't Stop The Feeling

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [31]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: prompt: I can totally picture Mickey going crazy dancing at Mandy's wedding after a couple of drinks because gallaghers may know how to party, but they haven't been to a milkovich party. Ian is completely shocked by mickey's moves (hes on tables with his shirt button half undone and his tie loose) & mandy's just like YEAH BRO LETS FKN DANCE. I was listening to Hotel Room Service by Pitbull and i just thought of this lol.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a mini fic to fulfill a prompt and an addition to the 'Accidental Matchmaker' series.

Mickey watches and smiles as Ian and Mandy bump and grind all over the dance floor. He knows that he’s no where near drunk enough to act like that yet, so he grabs another whiskey. 

 

It only takes about thirty more minutes and four more whiskeys before he hits his threshold and boy, does he hit it hard. He jumps on a table and calls Mandy over. She giggles when she sees her brother standing on top of bride and groom table, crushing the center piece. She runs over to join him. 

 

They jump and holler and the table beneath them threatens to break. Ian smiles as he watches the siblings drunkenly sway to the Pitbull songs blaring over the speakers. 

 

Caspar rushes over and tries to urge the siblings to get done but to no avail. 

 

“You can’t crush out spirit, Caspar!” Mickey slurs, ripping his shirt open in a taunting motion. 

 

Caspar rolls his eyes, before picking up his new wife and throwing her over his shoulder, grinning at the giggle that escapes her lips. 

 

Mickey boos him. “Don’t take my dance partner.” He whines, but the newlyweds are already across the room. “Well who am I gonna dance with now?” Mickey pouts. 

 

“What about me?” Ian smirks, looking up at Mickey. Mickey blushes and nods, reaching a hand down to pull Ian up. 

 

They start awkwardly, but both are full of booze so its not long before they are all over each other. 

 

“Shit.” Caspar breathes. “They work fast.” 


End file.
